Pranked!
by aangismyhomie
Summary: All's fair in love and prank wars, especially at Camp Half Blood. Pairings are Percabeth and Rico NicoxRachel , but don't expect much in the way of actual romance. Rated T for frequent mentions of sexual content.
1. Pudding Gets You Nothing for a Month

**Hey guys! Here's another story packed with antics around camp. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**

"Okay…so let me get this straight…" Grover looked at Percy and Nico (who were pouting, slumped on a bed in Percy's cabin) critically. "You guys took ALL of your girlfriend's clothes, dipped them in chocolate pudding, froze them, and hung them up outside of the Big House?" He looked to the two boys, who glumly nodded as an affirmative. "And you're SURPRISED that you're not getting any for a month?" Both boys leapt to protest.

"It was Nico's idea!"

"Percy stole their clothes!"

"Nico distracted Rachel and convinced Malcolm to distract Annabeth!"

"Percy got the pudding!"

"STOP IT!" Grover yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. "I'll talk to them, but I don't think I'll be able to convince them to stop being mad at you." He rubbed his temples. "Or from possibly trying to prank you back." Percy and Nico made deer-in-the-headlights faces.

"That…would not be…good…" Percy said slowly. Nico nodded.

"It…would be…very…bad…" Grover narrowed his eyes at their odd behavior.

"Why does the idea of Annabeth and Rachel pranking you back make you two talk like William Shatner?" Normally, Percy and Nico would have laughed or smiled at the comment, but now it seemed as if not even the mockery of the Priceline Negotiator could get them to smile.

"Grover, this WAS a revenge prank." Percy told his friend. "We don't really want to start a war…"

"Revenge prank? They haven't played a prank on you guys since last August." Grover pointed out.

"You mean when they posted pictures of my "O" face around camp and played a tape recording of Percy crying after sex over a custom made sound system in the amphitheater?" Nico asked. Grover tried to keep a straight face.

"Okay…that was a bit extreme. But THAT was a revenge prank, too." Grover pointed out. "Remember when you guys got them to strip in public?"

"What?" Percy asked.

"You know…when you like, led them on and they got naked and then the lights turned on and they saw the entire camp in a circle around them?"

"But that was revenge for the time they led us on to thinking we were gonna skinny dip with them. As I recall, they stole our clothes and ran off giggling into the night." Nico propped his elbow on his knee and placed his chin in his palm. "Man, that night really sucked."

"Yeah…especially considering that underwater I could feel the presence of Nico's-"

"This conversation is making me nauseous." Grover decided out loud, cutting Percy off. Nico and Percy groaned in unison and flopped down on their backs when a loud knock was heard on the door.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice called. Percy shot up from the bed and he ran to the door.

"Hey." He greeted as he opened the door with a smile. "I…I didn't expect to see you." She smiled back, which surprised him even more than her presence.

"Well, I miss you." She stepped forward and started to trace circles on his chest. "Honestly, Seaweed Brain. It was just a prank. I'm not gonna tear our relationship apart because of it." She rolled her eyes. "That would be just plain stupid, wouldn't it?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it would." He agreed. "You wanna-"

"Oh! Before I forget." She said, cutting him off. "I need to take your staff picture." Now that Percy was 19, he was one of the counselors at Camp. Considering that it was the beginning of the camp season, Annabeth (the head of staff this year) was compiling a poster with all of the counselors and their names so new campers could recognize them. Percy smiled as Annabeth stood back with her camera, but quickly frowned when Annabeth gave a thumbs-up over her head.

"What are you-" He barely got the words out as a stream of glue flowed down from the roof onto his head, accompanied by a slew of feathers a moment later and a flash from Annabeth's camera. Percy blew a sharp puff of air from his mouth, sending a feather drifting through the air. Nico emerged from the cabin and joined Annabeth in her laughter.

"Nice one, Anna-" Another load of glue and feathers dumped onto his own head, stopping the flow of his words. He looked up to find the source of the feathers and found his girlfriend giving him a huge grin and a wave. Annabeth took another picture.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna tear our relationship up over this thing!" Percy whined. Annabeth giggled as Rachel dropped down from the roof.

"Yeah, but I never said that I wasn't gonna fire back." Annabeth's eyes gleamed as she continued to laugh and Rachel rolled on the ground guffawing, holding her stomach. Percy and Nico sighed and headed for the showers.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I really want to know what you think!**


	2. The Chicken Boys Declare War

**Okay, this chapter is a bit short, but I hope it's still amusing. Enjoy!**

"Okay, we have GOT to get them back for the glue and feathers thing." Percy said, pacing in the Hades cabin.

"Percy, we should just let it go." Nico was lying shirtless on his bed and reading a magazine.

"Nico, we came into breakfast this morning and saw a giant poster that said "chicken boys" and had that picture of us from yesterday. You want us to take that lying down?"

"Hey, everyone already thinks you're a wimp, Mr. Annabeth-you-are-the-brightest-star-in-the-sky-of-my-heart." He said slyly, quoting Percy's post-sex breakdown that Rachel had recorded and played over a loudspeaker for the whole camp to hear. Percy's entire face turned red.

"You're one to talk. You cross your eyes when having an orgasm!" Nico slowly looked up from his magazine.

"Don't make fun of my sexual tendencies." He said calmly.

"You just made fun of mine!" Percy replied.

"No, I was making fun of your Twilight-esque sentiments." Nico folded up his magazine and set it aside. "That's not the point, Percy. The point is, our reputations (excluding Olympus and all that) already make us look stupid and we're fighting with our girlfriends more than not. Our relationships (and our reputations) will just get worse if we keep on trying to get them back." Percy sighed.

"I suppose you're right...do you think they'll let us talk to them now?" He checked his watch. "We still have about forty five minutes of free time." Nico nodded.

"Sure, just let me get a shirt on." He walked over to his bureau and opened a drawer when he suddenly stopped all motion and stared at the contents blankly.

"Um…something wrong?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Nico replied calmly. "We won't get to spend the next forty five minutes with our girlfriends." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Um…why?" In response, Nico stepped back and gestured at his drawer. All of his shirts were gone, and in their place was a different variety of Hannah Montana tank tops and t-shirts.

"We're going to spend the next forty five minutes…planning our revenge."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I really want to know what you think!**


	3. Annabeth Gets Slammed

**Hey guys! Here's chaper three! This is another short one (not that I've ever written a very longs chapter) but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"I can't believe they haven't fought back yet." Rachel told Annabeth as they searched Chiron's office for reports. Rachel (obviously) was no longer the Oracle of Delphi. After three years another, much younger girl seemed susceptible, and Rachel decided that after three years as the spirit's host she wanted to develop her social life more (especially after getting to know a certain son of Hades better). However, because she still had excellent sight and was vulnerable to monster attacks, she got a job as Chiron's personal assistant.

"Here they are." Annabeth pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Rachel. "There aren't that many. After this we should check and see if Nico discovered the change to his wardrobe." Rachel snickered.

"Sure, we can head over there. Chiron doesn't need these until tomorrow." The girls casually meandered over to the cabins, making idle conversation and commenting on happenings around camp. When they arrived at the rectangle of cabins, Annabeth suddenly jolted and looked down at her heel, grumbling in frustration.

"Can we stop at my cabin?"

"Sure; why?" Rachel looked to see what was bothering her friend.

"I have a blister on my heel and the band-aid just came off." Annabeth said, lifting her leg to show Rachel, who winced.

"That looks really painful." She said, and started in the direction of the Athena cabin. Upon entry to said cabin, Rachel widened her eyes at the sight in front of her. She was about to turn to Annabeth and advise her friend not to come in, but she was too late. Annabeth entered her cabin, looked at her belongings, and let out a bloodcurdling scream that probably woke up all of Tartarus.

On the canoe lake, two specific sons of Poseidon and Hades were taking a peaceful excursion on a canoe. Suddenly, an earth-shattering scream broke the peaceful afternoon air. Nico and Percy looked up from the water at the sound.

"You think she found the spiders?" Nico took another sweep through the water with his paddle. Percy grinned.

"I would say she did, dear cousin. I would say she did."

**Please review! I want to know what you think!**


	4. An Interesting Council Meeting

**Hey everybody! This chapter is a bit longer than the others (which I don't think will be a problem for many of you), but I think it's the second or third to last chapter. I know that I mention a prank played on Rachel in this chapter that wasn't mentioned in the last chapter, but it's supposed to be an in-between-the-chapters kind of a thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

"Okay." Annabeth grabbed a pen. "What are the best possible revenge pranks for the um…" Her face paled as she thought of the word.

"Spiders?" Rachel finished. Annabeth shuddered.

"Yes. The sp-spiders." She stuttered, but soon her fear at the thought turned to rage. "The spiders all over my stuff! What right does Percy, my _boyfriend_, have to hit me below the belt like that?"

"It was really harsh." Rachel glowered. "Along with _Nico_ squeezing out ALL of my paints!" Her face reddened with anger. "I mean, come on! Pranks are supposed to be funny, not mean! Spiders scare you more than anything, and those paints were expensive!" She moaned.

"I know! Whatever we do has to be really good." Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"Something just as bad as what they did to us!" Rachel added. Annabeth nodded. "But I can't think of anything either one of them is afraid of."

"Percy's afraid of losing the people he loves." Rachel said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, useless information."

"What about Nico? Any secret fears?"

"Well, I know he's afraid of meeting Chuck Norris in a dark alley, but that would be hard to do."

"Um…anything easier?" Annabeth asked. Rachel shook her head. "Well…what about things they hold dear? Like your paints?"

"Well…Percy has Riptide."

"Yeah, but whenever he loses that is just reappears in his pocket."

"Well, what about Nico's Stygian iron sword?" Rachel suggested. "Actually, no. He needs that in case he gets attacked."

"Hey guys." The two girls turned to see Grover standing in the doorway of the Athena cabin. "Planning your revenge?" He stepped into the cabin.

"Yeah, but I thought you were neutral in this war." Rachel said. "Why are you here?"

"I am. But those last pranks were WAAAY below the belt." He pointed out. "I just wanted to give you some info to help you out, if you need it."

"We do." The two girls admitted in unison. Grover leaned over to them and whispered,

"Percy and Nico's presences have been requested on Olympus tomorrow at noon." He whispered. "Both of their fathers will be there to discuss the matter of whether or not to give Hades a throne on Olympus."

"Why would he want their input on that?" Annabeth asked. Grover shrugged.

"Poseidon thinks that Percy would represent the opinions of the camp well (in case the gods need a tiebreaker in their voting) and Hades wants Nico to pretend that he's upset about his father not having a place on Olympus."

"But how could we sabotage that?" Rachel wondered aloud. Grover shrugged again and headed for the door.

"I think you guys can come up with that yourselves." He winked. "Later." He waved as he stepped out into the afternoon sun.

"Hmm…" Annabeth thought for a moment. "If the gods thought they were being disrespected, that would screw them over."

"But whenever they're in the presence of the gods they filter everything they say to the extreme. But what if we didn't make them angry?" Rachel suggested, her face lighting up. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, not catching Rachel's drift.

"Then how would we-"

"We just need to embarrass them in front of their parents." Rachel smiled. "How much do you think Percy and Nico would want to show up to an all-important Olympian council with bright pink hair?"

Due to Annabeth and Rachel's dye jobs while their boyfriends slept an unnatural sleep (they found some strong but unharmful sedatives to put in their drinks), the next Olympian council was one that would be remembered for centuries to come.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!!!!!**


	5. An Agreement? How can this be?

**All right everybody, we're getting close to the end (which is sad, because torturing characters is fun). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**MAJOR EDIT: I've been writing this (along with a bunch of other fic) on my friend's laptop, so I accidentally uploaded two or three other fics with this chapter. Sorry for the mistake! **

Percy and Nico angrily stomped into the Athena cabin to find Annabeth working on a design and Rachel sketching something out the window. The two girls appeared to have no reaction to their angry boyfriends and their abrupt entrances. In fact, Annabeth seemed completely calm in her greeting.

"Hi guys." She said, not looking up from her work.

"You screwed us over!" Percy said, stamping on the cabin's floor for emphasis. "Now it'll be centuries until either one of our fathers will want anything to do with us!" Annabeth would have been intimidated by Percy's rarely shown anger, but his bright pink hair ruined the image.

"You completely humiliated us!" Nico added.

"You do that to yourselves every day anyway, do you not?" Rachel alleged from her corner, also not looking up from her work.

"Yes!" Came Nico's fiery reply. "I mean, no…yes! We do not humiliate…whatever." He sighed. "I'm tired of this." Sighing, he sat down on one of the beds and put his head in his hands. All three of his companions turned their attention to him.

"Tired of what?" Percy asked for clarification. Nico shook his head, his bright pink hair swaying from side to side.

"Tired of these pranks. They're becoming so hostile."

"They've always been hostile." Annabeth said quietly. "Remember that time you made us strip in front of everyone?"

"Um, because you made us think we were going to get some water action." Percy corrected.

"We did that because of the incident with the ice cubes!" Rachel insisted, standing up.

"Oh yeah?" Nico also stood and walked over to Rachel, not afraid to get up in his girlfriend's face. "That was because of…Percy, was the thing with the rubber chicken before or after the ice cubes?"

"No no, the rubber chicken thing took place between the waffle iron and the baby powder." Percy corrected, growing frustrated. "It doesn't matter! The point is, you guys are out of control!"

"Excuse me?!" Annabeth shrieked. "YOU guys are out of control!" Her statement sent the group of teenagers into a bickering hoopla, an orgy of anger, a boyfriend against girlfriend and friend against friend showdown that would either go down in history or annoy everyone within a 20 yard radius. Finally, Grover ran into the cabin to serve as a referee. Or a cock blocker, if you want to go with the "orgy" metaphor.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" He yelled, screaming in a fashion second only to his Panic years earlier. Needless to say, all other sound in the room diminished. "You guys are being ridiculous!"

"Traitor!" Percy yelled, pointing at Grover. "You helped us pull these pranks!"

"Not true!" Grover retaliated. "I gave info. You guys decided what to do with it." No one had a reply for him, until Annabeth decided to speak after the long silence.

"What do you suggest?" She asked.

"Stopping altogether?" Grover proposed, until he saw everyone's mouth open, suggesting they were about to protest. "Never mind, you guys will want someone to win." They closed their mouths and waited for him to continue. "Well…what about a winner-takes-all round of King of the Rock?" He looked around to see if anyone would protest, but to his surprise, no one did.

"So like…we push each other off a big rock, right?" Percy asked. Grover nodded.

"Push each other off the rock, and whoever's last wins." He clarified.

"But we've been working in pairs." Annabeth pointed out. "And Percy can hit us with huge waves or something.

"Okay then, whoever's last claims victory for their team." He corrected. "And if Percy is caught using his powers then he and Nico automatically lose." The four nodded.

"Sundown, the big rock in the middle of the canoe lake?" Nico proposed.

"Sundown." The others agreed.

**What's gonna happen? Find out in the next (and last) chapter! Oh, and please send me a review, I really want to know what you think!**


	6. A Sticky Conclusion

**Okay everybody, the moment we've all been waiting for…THE CONCLUSION! I hope you are all surprised (in a good way) and I hope you've enjoyed this ride as much as I have!**

**Dsiclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

You could practically hear the old western movie fanfare as Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, and Percy, approached the canoe lake. However, the procession was extremely awkward, because they were all walking to the canoe lake from the same side of camp next to each other, and when you're walking right next to someone you've been pranking for months and are preparing to push off a rock, you can't really ask, "How 'bout that local sports team?" to break the silence.

"Hey guys." Grover greeted when they reached the lake. "You ready to end this thing?" He looked over the four awkward teens, who mumbled, nodded, or took up a sudden interest in their toes.

"I am." Nico spoke up, looking to Percy for his answer. Percy nodded.

"Me too. Girls?" Annabeth nodded, and Rachel followed suit.

"Okay then, let's go." Grover leapt into the water, wildly kicking his hooves and clawing desperately through the water with his arms. The four adolescents took a moment to observe his awkward swimming before joining him in the water and heading out to the middle of the lake.

Annabeth stepped up onto the rock and made sure her footing was solid. Additionally, she looked to make sure Rachel's was good. If they were going to win, both of them had to stay on the rock in order to get rid of Percy. Nico would be easy to shove off with a little effort, but Percy the Invulnerable was another story. He would probably have to be distracted in order for a successful push, and just in case, Annabeth was wearing a bikini under her shorts and tank top for just the occasion.

Percy and Nico were also making preparations, getting ready to lunge at the two girls when necessary. They knew that girls could get crazy when they were angry, but they suspected that Annabeth and Rachel could turn the average psycho bitch up to eleven. And needless to say, that wasn't good.

"Okay, you guys ready to rumble?" Grover inquired as he pshed himself up onto the giant stone. Annabeth was about to give a jovial response, but the sight of Percy in her peripherals stopped her words. She turned to look at him, and realized that what she was doing really was stupid. She and Percy were constantly competing for no real prize when they should have just…been a couple. They were demigods; they never knew how much time they really had, and it was dumb to be wasting it.

Nico and Rachel were looking intently at one another…but the tent Nico was pitching (and it wasn't a tent for camping) made Percy and Annabeth suspect that they were thinking about something else.

"Um…guys?" Grover questioned. "Are you gonna shove each other off of a rock or not?" Nico, Rachel, and Annabeth looked at one another, making a silent agreement. Then they all looked to Percy, who turned to Grover.

"G-man…I don't think this is necessary." He smiled. Grover returned the smile and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good." He replied. "Now make up and make out, for gods' sake." The couples had every intention of doing so, but as they tried to move, they found that their feet were stuck fast. Grover was making every effort not to laugh, but it was all in vain.

"What…what did you do?" Percy asked the uncontrollably guffawing satyr.

"Super…glue…" Grover muttered between laughs. Annabeth and Rachel's face turned red with anger.

"YOU WHAT?" They shrieked in unison. Nico cringed.

"I think he covered the rock with super glue." He clarified. The girls breathed heavily, their chests heaving with each intake of air. Percy and Nico went into deer-in-the-headlights mode as Grover continued to giggle.

"I'm just gonna go so I don't get killed." He waved, jumping back into the water and swimming back to shore. As soon as the girls were sure that they were out of sight, they let out light laughs and high-fived each other.

"He fell for it!" Annabeth said.

"Hook line and sinker!" Rachel enthusiastically gave a double thumbs-up. Nico and Percy's fear quickly turned to confusion.

"Wait…that was an act?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded.

"We wanted him to go away." Rachel clarified.

"Um…why?" Nico asked. Annabeth grinned.

"Because…we need to plan our revenge."

**Okay, this was a really fun story to write, and I hope that you guys all had fun reading it. However, I would really appreciate it if you guys didn't push for a sequel or anything like that. I love this story, but I want to write some other fics. Btw, virtual brownies to those who got the Spinal Tap reference. **

**Thanks so much for reading, and please review!**


End file.
